Soapsuds
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Doing the dishes seems like a simple task, right? Not when Maka decides to get revenge. Companion/sequel to Laundry Day.


**Helloooooo, I'm back again with more Soma fluff. So Chadtayor020 suggested a follow up story to Laundry Day and this is what I came up with. I wasn't going to upload this yet, but I just finished the manga and I was hit with massive feels. So here it is!**

**And of course a very big 'thank you' to Jess for beta :3**

* * *

><p>Soul dumped a casserole dish into the sink, splashing the sudsy water over the counters and himself. <em>'Man, this is so uncool… She's the one that cooks the most, she should be doing this! I bet Black Star never has to do the dishes..' <em>Whining incessantly, Soul began to furiously scrub the week old lasagna residue that caked the dish with a sponge.

Think of the Devil, the girl strolled out of the living room to throw out the trash, having just cleaned. Walking to the kitchen trash can, she glanced towards the sink as she heard angry muttering. Her eyes landed on the grumbling white haired boy and she smirked. _'I'm going to get that jerk back for tickling me.. He KNOWS that I have a deep hatred for being tickled.'_ Smirk intact, Maka turned from the trash can and silently made her way towards Soul, hiding the trash bag behind her back. Stopping only a few inches behind him, she leaned to the side and half whispered:

"I bet if you weren't such a disgusting person, the dishes wouldn't be so hard to clean."

Soul jumped at the sound of her voice so close and barely held in a yelp-because he would NEVER do something as uncool as that-, dropping the sponge. Recovering from the slight scare, he faced her and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her before responding.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Oh, just that you're so disgusting that the dishes won't become clean if you do them. You're probably just making them dirtier." Maka said sweetly, smiling up at him.

"That's not even possible!" he scoffed. "And for the record, I am not disgusting. I shower, I pick up my trash." _'Well, except for all the junk food wrappers in the living room…'_

Triumphantly, she hummed, "We'll just have to fix that then, won't we?"

Soul watched warily as she continued to smile sweetly, fussing with whatever she was hiding behind her. But before he could even ask what she was doing, Maka suddenly raised her arms and dumped the contents of the trash bag over his head. She smiled triumphantly.

". . . Did you really just do that?" Soul gazed at her in shock. She giggled before breaking into a full laugh.

Between her laughs, Maka watched as Soul's face changed from surprise to an extremely mischievous expression. He took one step towards her before running straight at her. She dropped the now empty trash bag and ran around the kitchen table, shrieking with laughter. Soul chased her around the table a couple times before slipping on the trash bag and crashed to the floor.

Maka stopped laughing and started to worry when he didn't open his eyes and get back up. Slowly, she made her way towards the fallen boy, intent on making sure he was okay. As soon as she was within reach, though, Soul swung his arm and grabbed her ankle. He opened his eyes and snickered, thinking he had won. As he was sitting up, Maka kicked her foot out and it connected with Soul's arm, forcing him to release her ankle.

"That's not fair, Maka! I didn't deliberately try to hurt you," he swore, standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Nu-uh! You get a handicap because you're a lot stronger than I am!" She responded, crossing her arms and grinning.

'Well if she's going to bring strength into this, I guess I should show her exactly how strong I am..' Soul stretched his arms over his arms, preparing to go after her again. He watched as she uncrossed her arms and looked at him uneasily. Taking advantage of her temporary confusion, Soul lunged towards her, trying to grab her by the collar.

Maka finally registered the situation and ducked under his hand, racing around the table to stand in front of the sink. Soul stopped and gave her an almost superior look. Just as she was about to speed past him to the safety of her bedroom, he launched himself over the table, forcing her to move back as far as the counter would allow. Pushing her back even further into the counter, Soul leaned until his face was less than two inches from hers and placed his hands on each side, trapping her with his arms. He smile smugly at her.

"How is your handicap going to help you now, Maka?" he whispered.

Swallowing hard, Maka began to reach behind her for some sort of weapon against him. But instead of finding a utensil, she only found the massive amount of suds in the dish water. She suddenly smiled, an idea already formed in her mind.

"LIKE THIS!" She yelled, scooping up a handful of soapsuds and smearing them all over his face. She giggled as his eyes widened in shock.

". . . Well fine. We'll do this your way then!" He reached one hand into the sink, grabbing his own handful of the foam. Keeping her trapped between his arms, Soul spread the suds over her entire face and her hair.

She gasped and picked up some more, throwing it at his face. This time, Soul picked up two handfuls of soapsuds and backed a little ways away. He reached for her face, smooshing her cheeks between his suds-soaked hands.

The two continued their soap war until there were no soapsuds left in the water, both gasping for air and covered in soap. Once their breathing receded back to normal, Soul stepped in front her again. He cradled her face in his hands, wiping some soap off of her lips and from around her eyes. His mouth kicked up in one corner as she closed her green eyes, taking a deep breath. Taking the chance, Soul slowly tilted Maka's head up more before leaning down to cover her lips with his.

Maka sighed against his mouth, causing him to grin, and let her arms roam upwards from his chest, stopping once her fingers were tangled in his hair. Soul slipped his hands from her face, traveling over her shoulders and down her sides before wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Soul ripped his mouth from hers in surprise after she lightly bit his bottom lip. He looked at her; she just grinned up at him cheekily. He let out a laugh and asked:

"So does this mean you'll do these dishes for me since I'm so disgusting?"

"Hmm.. I've changed my mind; you're not as disgusting as I thought you were." She reached up, flicked him between the eyes and kissed his cheek.

"But have fun washing the dishes AND cleaning up the floor!" She sang, slipping out of his arms and skipping into her bedroom.

Chuckling to himself, Soul watched her bedroom door close and turned to survey the mess they had made. '_Maaaaaaan, I didn't mean to make such a huge mess… And I still have to finish the dishes!' _He glanced at her door and curled on corner of his lips up into a half smile/half smirk. Turning back to the soapy kitchen, he grabbed the mop and began to soak up the foam-turned-liquid. '_But I guess not all messes necessarily lead to bad things…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, what do you y'all think? There's a couple parts I was iffy about but couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong so I'll leave it up to you lovely people. And, as I'm sure you can see, most of my motivation for these comes from everyday chores because I lead a sad, sad life. But yeah! Please tell me what you think, I will love you forever :3<strong>


End file.
